


I Still See Your Reflection Inside of My Eyes

by trueromanticist



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Blangst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:26:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1567817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trueromanticist/pseuds/trueromanticist





	I Still See Your Reflection Inside of My Eyes

_I wrote this last night when I was in a mood. It's angsty and doesn't have a happy ending. BLANGST. I tagged it as Klaine but it's not really. Ye be warned. Also, I feel like I should warn for badly written porn. Sorry._

_Title from Broken by Lifehouse_

\-----

“Baby? Have you seen my keys? I’ve looked all over for them and I can’t find them anywhere!” Blaine’s head is buried in the closet, ass wiggling as he digs around in the pockets of his blazers. He feels a sharp pinch and he yelps as two long pale arms wrap around his waist from behind. 

“I’m pretty sure I saw them on the bathroom counter earlier, though lord knows what they were doing in there.” His husband tells him, kissing his jaw and moving up to nibble on his ear. Blaine turns in his embrace and reaches his arms up to wrap around that long slender neck that he loves and stares into the piercing blue eyes that he has come to know so well over the last ten years.

“What would I ever do without you to take care of me?” He asks with a cheeky grin. The blue eyes crinkle slightly and a dimple plays on one cheek of the man in his arms as he bends slightly to kiss Blaine firmly on the lips. 

“Well, for starters you probably would never leave the house because you never know where you put your damn keys.”

Blaine lets out a loud snort. “Touché. But there are worse things in life than being stuck in a house with you and a bed.”

“Ah, but eventually my dear, even I must go to work.  _I_ do not lose my keys.”

Blaine growls playfully and pushes his husband down on to their bed. He climbs up after him, straddling his long, muscular thighs and pushing his lover’s arms above his head, holding them there as he kisses him passionately. Grinding his ass down, he teases and provokes until there are moans and gasps coming from below him. 

“You like that? You like feeling my ass on you, me pinning you down and making you beg for it? You like it when I take control don’t you? When you are left panting and desperate and only get whatever _I_ decide to give you.”

The gasps become louder and more frequent as the thigh muscles beneath Blaine’s tense and lift and shift, searching for more friction.

“Oh baby, I hate when you tease. You know the things you do to me. Come on, just let me have my hands back and I guarantee that I will fuck that pretty ass of yours until you can’t sit for a week.” 

“Promises, promises.” Blaine chortles. He bends down and bites the cherry red lips that are parted and gasping, drawing the bottom one into his mouth and sucking hungrily. He keeps the hands that he has pinned down on the mattress in one of his own and runs his other hand down the long expanse of creamy white skin beneath him. He follows the smooth, well defined muscles all the way down to the fully erect cock that is straining up against his ass. Unbuttoning the fly of his husband’s jeans, he pushes them down far enough to release it. Blaine lifts his ass up and pulls his jeans down to his knees before using his legs to kick them off the rest of the way. Looking down at the dark blue eyes that are clouded with desire, he reaches over to the bedside table and grabs the bottle of lube that is still sitting out. Flipping the lid and looking around for a second, he squirts some on his husband’s chest before gathering it up in one hand and rubbing it between his fingers. 

“You are pretty good about doing all of this one handed.” the slightly high-pitched voice pants from below him.

“You haven’t seen anything yet.” Blaine teases. He then reaches the lube covered hand behind and starts working himself open before finally wiping the excess lube off on the thick cock below him. Grasping it firmly, he seats himself down slowly on it, wiggling slightly while getting situated. 

“Oh- oh god. Oh yeah. Oh baby, you feel amazing.” The dark blue eyes that are staring intently at him roll back and a deep groan follows. Blaine slowly lifts himself up, all the way to the tip of his husband’s flushed cock, before slamming himself back down again. Still using one hand to restrain him, his other hand fists in the thick chestnut strands of his lover’s hair. He entangles his fingers in the hair towards the nape of his neck and pulls just enough to have that long gorgeous throat exposed. Blaine licks up the column from sternum to chin before licking and kissing to the crook of his neck and biting down hard enough to bruise, earning himself a high pitched gasp followed by a particularly hard thrust of the hips.

Continuing on with his ministrations of alternating licking and biting beneath him, Blaine continues bouncing up and down in his husband’s lap. His pace picks up speed and he snaps down with more ferocity. When he feels the heat start to coil low in his belly, he releases the silky strands that are entwined between his fingers and starts fisting his own cock, trying to bring himself to climax. He shudders violently as he comes all over his husband’s chest, slowing down his pace and collapsing with his forehead on broad shoulders. 

“Kurt- oh baby. Yes. I love you. Oh my god.” he mutters into the skin, nearly inaudible.

The body below him tenses, and the arms that encircled his waist the moment Blaine released them, go limp and fall from his sides. Blaine reaches up to run his fingers through his husband’s thick silky hair and is taken aback when he feels coarse curls.

“It was him again wasn’t it?” The deep voice asks. Too deep. Strong and not at all melodious in any way.

Blaine opens his eyes and looks at the man beneath him. He is not unattractive. He is slightly taller than himself, pale and almost willowy. Someone unremarkably handsome. His hair is blonde and curly and he has green eyes. He reminds him slightly of that guy he had a crush on back in highschool. What had his name been? Jeremy? Jeremiah? Not important.

This is Ryan. His actual husband.

“Goddammit Blaine.” Ryan says, getting out of bed and grabbing his pants. He turns his back to Blaine and pulls them up angrily. “We can’t keep fucking doing this.  _I_ can’t keep doing this. We’ve been married for 5 years. How long are we going to play this fucking game?”

Blaine is sitting cross legged in the middle of the bed, staring at his hands in his lap. “I know, I’m sorry.”

“I knew you had baggage when we got together, I knew that you would never love me like you loved him. But you promised me that you were going to at least let him go. You haven’t even talked to him in 6 years Blaine! You don’t know where he lives, what he does. Your friends haven’t heard from him and yet you still. Can’t. Let. It. Go. How much longer is this going to go on?”

“I don’t know.” Blaine mutters, still not lifting his head.

“He don’t know.” Ryan says flatly. He looks up at the ceiling, running his hands across his face. “He doesn’t fucking know. Well. This is what  _I_ know. I can’t continue being your consolation prize. I can’t live up to the unrealistic expectations of a guy who broke your heart and left me to pick up the pieces.”

Ryan pulls a duffel bag off the top shelf of the closet and starts tossing some clothes into it angrily. Blaine rises from his place on the bed and walks over to the window, staring out of it blankly.

“Where will you go?” He asks, his voice soft and void of emotion.

“Does it matter? You don’t care.” 

Blaine continues to stare out the window.

“FUCK! BLAINE! Will you at least fucking look at me? Pretend for once that in the five years that we have been married that you cared at all?” Ryan shouts, slamming his fist down on the top of the dresser and sending their framed wedding photo skirting to the floor. 

Blaine looks over at the photo laying on the floor, glass cracked. He then looks up at Ryan, eyes dull and somber. “You deserve better than me. All I am doing is breaking you down. I hope someday you will find someone that will love you the way they should.”

Ryan stares at him, shakes his head and grabs his bag. When he gets to the door he turns around. “I feel sorry for you Blaine. You will never be happy because you will never be able to love anyone that is not Kurt. You are broken and closed off. I pity any man that every tries to reach you.”

With that he stalks out of the room. Blaine hears the frames on the walls rattle as the front door slams shut. He walks over to the bar, still completely naked, and pulls out a decanter of brandy. Filling a glass, he gulps it down quickly and pours another. 

If your marriage ending isn’t a time to get completely wasted, when is?

  
About an hour later he passes out on the couch, still naked. He clutches an old faded photograph with icy blue eyes that haunt his dreams.


End file.
